


Game Changer

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [10]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia decided enough was enough when it came to that particular fight between her brother and...whatever John was to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

John launched himself at 47, and 47 responded by catching his fist and counterstriking with his gun, firing twice into his abdomen, but John gave no indication that he felt anything. Katia had been watching them for the past fifteen minutes, not afraid, not anything save mildly, but increasingly, annoyed. She had seen John and 47 fight before, but she could tell this one had gotten personal. She was involved, figuratively, at least.

47 knew, or guessed, about John, and John knew the truth about Katia’s origins and relation to 47. That element could never be removed from the dynamic between them now that it had been introduced. John shoved 47 back some twenty to thirty feet into a wall and started to advance, and Katia decided that was rather enough. She marched out behind him and grabbed him by the collar, tucking her other arm behind her back. “That’s enough, don’t you think?” she asked bluntly. He struggled for a moment before stopping, and looking over his shoulder at her.

“Why do you care?” John snapped. Katia could feel him trying to jerk free a couple times, but it was about as useless as trying to swim out of a powerful current.

“Why do I care? That’s my brother you’re trying to kill. Before, it didn’t bother me so much, because it wasn’t as personal. But now, I fucking swear to you that if you kill him…” She spun him around and pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt, and cocked her head a little. “Well, I’ll just have to get creative. And trust me, that’s the last thing you want me to do.”

Katia looked over his shoulder at 47, who straightened himself out and looked at her, watching somewhat curiously. When she looked back at John again, he seemed to accept what she said.

But she had more to say. “What were you expecting?” she asked. “When you beat him, what were you expecting? Because I’ll tell you what you were likely to get: a lifetime of looking over your shoulder waiting for the newest model to come along and kick your ass and probably kill you. You win your status by fire, it means someone can take it from you just as easily. Doesn’t sound like a fun life, does it?”

John watched her for several long moments, and Katia released him. He didn’t move, toward her or 47, and Katia supposed she should count her blessings. “Leave my brother alone, and you won’t have to worry about how creative I can be,” she said. “The last thing I want to do is try to kill you, so don’t force my hand. Am I clear?”

John swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he said, nodding.

“Good,” Katia replied, and she took a step back and looked at 47. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, Katia,” 47 replied as he walked over to her. She nodded to him and turned to John.

“I’m watching you, so if you start thinking you’re special and you get ideas, I’ll know,” she said to him before turning to follow 47 out of the hangar. “I give it a week,” she said to him.


End file.
